The vomeronasal organ (VNO) is the receptor portion of a distinct olfactory system found in most vertebrates that detects socially relevant chemical cues. While the mechanism of signal transduction in the main olfactory system has been well described, less is known about the vomeronasal system. It is thought that chemical communication is transduced when a ligand (chemical or pheromone) binds to a G-protein coupled receptor (GPCR) in the plasma membrane of a vomeronasal sensory neuron (VSN). The GPCRs are located on the microvilli of VSNs, where other signaling components are located. The transduction event(s) between ligand binding and the final electrical event via any of these signaling elements has not been shown. This proposal seeks to investigate downstream signaling events leading to an electrical conductance in response to a species-specific chemical. More specifically, this proposal investigates the role of the nonspecific cation transient receptor potential (TRPC) channels and inositol 1,4,5-trisphosphate receptors in the odor response by electrophysiological and pharmacological approaches. In addition, I will examine the role of the protein-protein interaction between the two types of ion channels in the propagation of the odor response.